emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7267/7268 (20th August 2015)
Plot Emma calls round the local mortuaries looking for Ross. Kerry tells Dan that he should be there for Amelia as she has just lost her step-mother but he just walks off. James and Finn try to reassure Emma that Ross is alive but just doesn't want to be found, but a fly away remark from Finn leads Emma to think that Debbie knows where Ross is. Kerry interrupts Ashley whilst he is taking his tablets and asks him to talk to Dan for her. Emma goes round to Mulberry Cottage to talk to Debbie and Pete about where Ross might be and tells Debbie that if anything has happened to him, she holds her responsible. Jimmy tries to stop Rodney and Bernice from seeing the 'For Sale' sign outside Mill Cottage but they are not fooled and demand an explanation. Ashley visits Dan at the garage but Dan doesn't want to talk to him so Ashley says he will call around later. Jimmy tells Rodney and Bernice that he plans to downsize to safe the business but Bernice is more worried about where she and Gabby would be living in Jimmy moves. Rodney and Bernice realise that Nicola has no idea of Jimmy's predicament, and wonder who long Jimmy can go without telling her. Up at Butler's Farm, Moira tries to get Pete to take a few days off to spend with Debbie, but he refuses. Debbie asks Cain about what happened to Ross, as she is fed up of havign Emma on her back about it. Cain tells her that on the day of the wedding he tied Ross up in the back of the van and left it reversed on the edge of the quarry, but when he went back, Ross was not there. Cain tells Debbie about the fake passport and for all they know he could be on a beach someonwhere. In The Woolpack, Chas offers to talk to Dan for Kerry. Zak tries to get compensation for the Granny Clegg's Cordials but Chas sticks her foot in it after saying that Granny Clegg is only Lisa's ex-mother-in-law. Jimmy explains to Rodney and Bernice that he will get Angel to not tell Nicola about the house by pretending it's a game and he will bribe Gabby to keep it quite too. Rodney tries to make Jimmy see that using Angel to keep the secret will annoy Nicola even more, but he and Bernice agree to keep it secret from Nicola. Chas is shocked when James says he has moved into Dale View to help with Moses, whilst Kirin offers Zak 1% of the cordial business, which he accepts. Rakesh tells Kirin about Jimmy's financial plight and maybe he could by Mill Cottage and Kirin could do it up into luxury apartments. Ashley tires to talk to Dan again at the garage, and offers him the number of a grief councilor. Emma apologises to Debbie about saying that she may be know where Ross is but Debbie lets it slip that she and Cain have no idea where Ross is. Emma realises that Cain may be responsible for Ross going missing. Ashley tries to make Dan see that he being with Ruby when she died would have been a great comfort to her, but whilst talking to Dan he has a seizure, which makes Dan feel even more helpless as he doesn't know what to do. Emma storms over to the pub and accuses Cain of killing Ross but Cain insists that he had nothing to do with Ross's disappearance. Harriet tries to make Dan feel better when she says she didn't know what do when Ashley had his first seizure. Chas and Moira are shocked when they realise that Cain was the last person to see Ross alive and are worried that Emma might go to the police. Pete offers to talk to Emma for them. In the café Zak asks Sam if he wants to earn a bit of extra money by helping with the guttering for Eric. Joanie becomes concerned when she's how angry Rachel is when Sam cancels their plans to have lunch together for the guttering. Rakesh offers Jimmy £265,000 for the house but Jimmy rejects it and shows some buyers round the house when Kirin shows up. Jimmy agrees to met the potentiality buyers in the pub but Kirin phones Rakesh to warn him. Debbie tells Pete that Cian left Ross on the edge of a cliff, and Pete sees this as a way out. Joanie spots bruises on Sam's side and begins to wonder if Rachel is hurting Sam and confides her suspicions with Zak. Kirin stalls Jimmy at Mill Cottage whilst Rakesh talks to the buyers in the pub, pretending to be Jimmy's solicitor and tells him their offer of £325,000 is to low. Pete tells Debbie that he will get Emma to back off Cain but he goes round to Dale View and tells Emma and James that he thinks Cain might have done something to Ross. Pete tells them that Cain has ran rings round the police for years and he can get closer to Cain to find out if he is involved. After getting rid of the other buyers Rakesh offers £20,000 extra for the house, Jimmy agrees to think about it. Zak talks to Sam about Rachel and his bruises but Sam becomes defensive. Debbie thanks Pete for talking to Emma and tells him they need to get over this. The pair consummate their marriage as Emma searches the Hotten Courier website for reports of a dead body and calls the police. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Man - Lee Garrett *Woman - Alison George Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Gardens and downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and grarden *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and back room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Gardens Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *The unknown child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Notable Dialogue Jimmy King: "Well I'll bung her 20 quid and tell her to keep her gob shut." Bernice Blackstock: " You want to bribe my daughter?" Jimmy King: "You do it all the time." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes